TRUTH OR DARE Boruto Naruto Next Generation
by the hot rat
Summary: Idk what to say, but the ships are BoruSara, MizCho, InoHima, etc.
1. NOTICE and RULES of suggesting

So lately before I begin making this fanfiction, I want you to ask some dares because I'm nice, but at the same time, I'm evil.

So before you begin suggesting dares here are rules

\- If you want dares or truths that relate to other anime, I may clearly not know the anime, so if I am doing an anime like for example Tokyo Ghoul and I don't know what Ken would act, so show me a description on something they would say just incase I don't know the anime

\- We want this to be teen rated, so I don't want any deaths, very bad language or sexual abuse

\- If you are afraid this fanfiction will get crazy, please give a dare or truth that can be a dislike to the character, but not in a bad way

\- Music is acceptable and also please give me a link to the song, there could be songs that could confuse me like for example Whistle, there is a Kpop version and a regular version

I can't think of any more rules so GIMME DARES AND I CAN FOOL AROUND WITH EM WITH THE BORUTO CHARACTERS


	2. Icha Icha and Spicy Burgers

**Okay so before we begin I have a disclaimer:**

 **I do NOT own Boruto or any other characters, all credits to the owner.**

 **I will also try my best to make the characters sound like the characters, since I don't watch Boruto much.**

* * *

Me: HELLO AND WELCOME TO BORUTO TRUTH OR DARE! Before we begin, I randomly kidnapped them in my secret hideout and now here they are...

*Curtains rise up, revealing the Boruto characters*

Boruto: Man, where are we?

Me: You are in my secret hideout and we are playing TRUTH OR DARE!

Shikadai: What a drag.

Me: So I will get the bottle since the people are giving me suggestions that may include stuff related to spin the bottle. *Gets the bottle*

ChoCho: *eating light potato chips* Wow that was fast.

Me: Your first suggestion is from **Kittycat1083**

 **whoever the bottle land on, the person has to go the hokage's office switch all the mission scrolls to icha icha books or something like that**

Me: Thank you so much for this, now LET'S SPIN THOSE BOTTLES! *spins bottles and lands on Inojin*

Inojin: Okay *leaves the hideout*

Me: *turns on the TV*

 **IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

Inojin: *goes changes the mission scrolls to icha icha books*

Later Naruto comes in

Naruto: *takes out a mission scroll when he doesn't realize he sees a Icha Icha book*

Shikamaru: ...

Naruto: What?

Shikamaru: Those aren't mission scrolls...

Naruto: *looks at the icha icha book* WHAT?!

 **BACK TO THE SECRET HIDEOUT**

Everyone: *Laughing hysterically*

Me: Okay spin the bottle.

Inojin: *spins bottle and lands on Mitsuki*

Me: This dare is from **AnimeIsLyfy**

 **Whoever the bottle land on,they eat 10 of those hot spicy burgers without any refreshment.I think the burger is jalapeños or something**

Mitsuki: *pops out of nowhere behind me* Okay *eats 10 spicy hot burgers*

Everyone else but Sarada: HOW?!

Sarada: I can do that too! Shannaro!

Boruto: IT'S SPICY!

Mitsuki: You two make a good couple

Me: Agreed

Boruto and Sarada: No way!

* * *

 **Anyways thank you for reading this amazing chapter!**

 **So far our ships are BoruSara.**

 **Please follow me on Instagram**

 **_boru_sara_**


	3. I AM SO SO SORRY GUYS

I am sorry that I didn't post much.


	4. BORUSARA

Me: Hello, and welcome back to BORUTO... TRUTH... OR DARE!

Mitsuki: *smiles* She doesn't own any of the Boruto characters, just the story.

Me: AHH it has been a while since I've uploaded a chapter.

Boruto: Get out you old hag!

Me: Okay just be quiet or I will have to make you kiss this picture *Takes out a picture of Ichiya* Now who is the old hag now?

Everyone else (except for Boruto): *laughs*

Me: Okay, ChoCho can you take over for me while I find some more people.

ChoCho: *eating lightly salted chips* Okay.

Me: Thanks *leaves the room*

ChoCho: This first one is from suvom *still eating chips*

 **Whoever the bottle lands on has to go and tell sakura that she looks really old.**

Inojin: *spins the bottle* Oh it's me.

Shikadai: *sighs in relief* It would be a drag if I done it.

ChoCho: Boys are such a pain.

Sarada: Yeah, especially Boruto. He's such an idiot.

 _10 minutes later_

Inojin: Hello, you must be Sakura Haruno Uchida.

Sakura: How do you know my name?

Inojin: Because you are an old hag, and your aesthetics are SOOOO old.

Sakura: CHAAA! *punches Inojin back to the headquarters*

 _While at the headquarters_

ChoCho: *eating popcorn* Man I'm so bored...

 _Inojin pops out of nowhere._

Mitsuki: *smiles* Welcome back.

ChoCho: *blushes* Mitsuki, it's time for the next dare. This is from Isabellecyper

 **they have to kiss the person they like and the other cant hit them**

 _A moment later..._

Iwabe: *comes out of nowhere and ends up pushing Boruto to kiss Sarada*

ChoCho: WHOA!

Me: *comes out of nowhere taking a picture of it* YESSSSS!

Everyone else: Wow!

ChoCho: Now remember Sarada, no hitting people okay!

Boruto: I JUST GOT PUSHED!

Me: I don't care, this is going into my photo album.

Mitsuki: *extends his arms to grab ChoCho and kisses her*

ChoCho: You are wayy to mysterious.

Shikadai: Women...

Inojin: I like Himawari.

Me: Too bad she isn't here, maybe next chapter?

Inojin: Okay!


End file.
